Women's Fanfiction Royal Rumble
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: 50 of the most beautiful and bodacious women from your favorite games, TV shows, anime and all walks of life compete not also for a chance at a million dollars, but a very bigger prize at stake. What will it be? Who will become the first Women's Fanfiction Royal Rumble champion? Not related to LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumble fics. Pre-show included.
**"Women's Fanfiction Royal Rumble"**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary: 50 bodacious and beautiful women from your favorite games, TV shows, anime and all walks of life compete not also for a chance at a million dollars, but a very bigger prize at stake. What will it be? Find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with WWE, Hasbro, Mattel, Nintendo, NBC, CBS, FOX, Capcom, Square, Disney, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Nickelodeon, Hanna-Barbera, Konami, Namco, etc. Anyway, this is another one of the Royal Rumbles I'm gonna do for you all, except that this Rumble fic will feature nothing but 50 of the most strong, yet beautiful women there will ever be.**

 **P.S.: Just to let everyone know, this is not related to any of LordRyuTJ's Fanfiction Royal Rumbles.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The Pre-Show Interviews**_

* * *

As the rest of the 50 females were training for this once in a lifetime event, current WWE backstage interviewers Renee Young and Byron Saxton were shown on both the interview area and locker room interviewing some of the contestants one at a time.

 _ **Lois Griffin's Interview**_

Renee Young was standing in the interview with the mother of the Griffin family, Lois Griffin. She was busy taping up her gloves in progress as Renee approached him.

 **Renee Young:** Lois Griffin, you seem to have experience in a fighting ring. How will that be an advantage to you.

 **Lois Griffin:** I think the advantage will go great in my favor. In my family, I normally don't accept violence as a way to solve the family's problems. I use only dialogue to soothe things out. But since I have to go all through 49 women for a shot at that million dollars and that 'mystery' prize, I'll do what it takes to bring victory to the Griffin family. Plus, I might use those million dollars to help out poor families who are struggling. And I'm definitely not letting my husband go near the money. He may go spend it on booze.

 _ **Mai Shiranui's Interview**_

Byron Saxton was standing outside the locker room with The King of Fighters' resident ninja, Mai Shiranui.

 **Byron Saxton:** Mai Shiranui, you look pumped. Why's that?

 **Mai Shiranui:** I'm feeling pumped for a lot of things, Byron. For instance, I'm feeling proud to get this golden opportunity. I've already proved to everyone that I can be a dominant female force in the KOF tournaments. In this Royal Rumble, I can prove to everyone that I can be a dominant force around the wrestling ring as well. Who knows? If it goes very well, not also do I win this whole she-band, but there's a good chance my skills can impress everyone watching in WWE and they might sign me to a contract! And with the number I got, my chances are lookin' good!

 _ **Jill Valentine's Interview**_

Renee Young was still at the interview area, but this time, she was standing beside S.T.A.R.S. member Jill Valentine (who was in her Resident Evil HD).

 **Renee Young:** Jill Valentine, you've been up against some of the craziest foes you ever encountered, how will tonight go for you.

 **Jill Valentine:** I'm very unsure at this time. On second thought, I don't know who I'll be up against in this Royal Rumble. It could either be one of my friends or some diseased zombie I don't know anything about. All I do know that this Royal Rumble will be very dangerous as time goes on. Nevertheless, I know no fear at all. I'm very confident that no matter how dangerous this match is gonna be, I'm gonna find a way to survive and come out on top with the million dollars, I'm sure of it.

 _ **Liv Rooney's Interview**_

Byron Saxton was in the locker room area, standing beside popstar and actress of "Sing It Loud" and "Voltage", Liv Rooney.

 **Byron Saxton:** Liv Rooney, you look very confident for tonight. Care to explain?

 **Liv Rooney:** Oh, I'm always confident, Byron. I'm confident of the fact that I get to perform in front of a larger crowd of 35,000. I mean, there are people out there who are familiar with my work like 'Sing It Loooooooud" and not to mention 'Voltage" which airs ever Saturday night at 8/7. But enough about the plug, Byron. I'm feeling excited. I wouldn't care if drew 1 or 50, I'm ready to do my best! Wish me luck!

 _ **Ladybug's Interview**_

Renee Young was standing before teenage French superhero Ladybug down at the interview area. Also standing beside her was her partner, Cat Noir.

 **Renee Young:** Ladybug, how do you think you'll fare in this Royal Rumble without your partner?

 **Ladybug:** Well, considering that this Royal Rumble is for women only, I'll fare just fine without Cat Noir by my side. I've faced a lot of bad guys who've been terrorizing the great city of Paris, and I've captured a lot of akumas in my day. This is no different. Since there are other 49 women besides me, I'll have to be intense and fast on this one. And I'm gonna use those two things to bring me victory.

 **Cat Noir:** *to Ladybug* You got that right! *to Renee* I've been training Ladybug nonstop for the past few weeks now. We've climbed to the top of the Arc De Triomphe, we've sprinted on top of the Eiffel Tower, and I even managed to train her in double dutch, just to work on her quick reflexes and footwork. I believe that with the dangerous, yet intense exercise that she put in, she's in it to qi-

Unfortunately, their speech was cut off by a sarcastic laugh.

Much to Ladybug and Cat Noir's displeasure, that laugh was coming from Chloé Bourgeois. But she wasn't alone however. With her was her nerdy slave-girl, Sabrina.

 **Chloé Bourgeois:** Oh like, gag me with a spoon. You honestly think that you're gonna be winning the Rumble? Ha, never in a lifetime, Ladybug. Just to let you know, I've been out-training you for as long as several weeks. I've been trained by the world's fittest training professionals, not to mention that I've taken advice from the world's health advisors. And since Daddy is the mayor of Paris, he said if I win, he would let me have that hunky Adrien all to myself. And there's not a thing that you, or that little miss dainty Marinette can do about it.

 **Ladybug:** Oh really? If you think for one second that you can try to sweet-talk your way into the Rumble, you're sadly mistaken. You got no idea what I'm capable of in the ring. Because I'm sure this Marinette that your referring to would say the same thing if she was here. Trust me, you better be lucky if you can make it this long to meet me, because I assure you that one of us will be walking the winner. Your move, Chloe...

 **Chloé Bourgeois:** Your move too, Ladybug...

Right there, the two girls caught themselves in a very intense showdown, which caused some awkward silence for both Renee Young and Ladybug.

As both Ladybug and Chloe faced off against one another, Renee Young stepped in and faced the camera head-on.

 **Renee Young:** I tell ya, this is shaping up to be one heck of an event. Back to you.

* * *

 **Oh man, this is definitely gonna go down.**

 **Anyway, let's see whose confirmed to be in so far, concerning the pre-show:**

 _ **Lois Griffin, Mai Shiranui, Jill Valentine, Liv Rooney, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois**_

 **Who else will be in this 50-chick catfight? Who will win a million dollars? What will the mystery prize be? The event kicks off next chapter!**

 **Until then, feedbacks are appreciated! Warrior out!**


End file.
